


Captain Kindergarten Teacher

by rnarvcl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Amused Steve, Kindergarten Teacher/Parent, M/M, Worried Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnarvcl/pseuds/rnarvcl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr Rogers is fine." Steve shuffled around a couple of papers around on his desk. "So, about your son."</p><p>"Ah yes, Peter."</p><p>"Yes, Peter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Kindergarten Teacher

"Mr Stark?" 

"Please, call me Tony." the man said, nodding. "Mr Rogers, I’m guessing? Or should I say Captain?" he grinned. 

Steve mentally groaned. He had come into class one day, just  _one_ day wearing a shirt with the American flag on it and the next thing he knew, all his kids were calling him “Captain America.” And that was five months ago. 

"Mr Rogers is fine." Steve shuffled around a couple of papers around on his desk. "So, about your son."

"Ah yes, Peter."

"Yes, Peter." he coughed awkwardly. "He’s uh, very smart. Intelligent for his age."

"Of course, he’s my son." Tony said with pride. Steve vaguely recalled the man being on some magazine or other for some..thing. He honestly wasn’t very good at keeping track of such stuff.

"Indeed. However…" Tony sat up a little straighter at that, looking genuinely concerned since the first time Steve saw him. "he has some mild…disciplinary issues." 

A beat. “Does he climb up things? Tries to stick on ceilings?” Tony asks. 

Steve nods as gravely as he can. Tony lets out a sigh. 

"Yeah, he’s been doing that for some time now. Convinced that he’s a superhero called Spiderman trying to save the world from evil." 

Steve has to laugh at that. “It’s hardly uncommon for kids of his age. Though he tends to tackle his classmate, which is getting slightly out of hand.” 

"Wade? Wilson?" 

"Yes, him. You know Peter’s classmate?" 

Tony slumps on his chair. “Yeah, those two have known each other since forever. They’re seriously fighting now?” 

"It’s not uncommon." Steve repeats. He’s glad that Tony’s not what he expected him to be- a single dad with no care for his child, ready to run away at any opportunity. He’s pleasantly surprised to be presented with this genuine caring and concerned man.

"What do I know about raising a kid." Tony mutters. Steve gives him a sympathetic smile. 

"You’re already doing a much better job then many others. Just…try to keep him off ceilings, and maybe invite his friend over so the two of them can learn to play together,  _happily,_ more?” 

"I’ll do that." Glancing at his watch, Tony curses quietly. "I’m supposed to be picking Peter up from his aunt’s now. Thanks for the advice, Cap." 

Steve laughs. “No problem. Remember, any trouble, just give me a call. Thanks for coming down, Tony.” 

Tony grins at him and rushes off, leaving him sitting at the desk and smiling to himself.

 _Huh, guess he wasn’t too bad after all._.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ drop by my [Tumblr](http://marvelic.tumblr.com/) if you want~


End file.
